


The Right Call

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [17]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Because there are so many ways for Chase to get the job, Happy Ending, Interview, M/M, No Sex, character development woop!, just a happy little drabble, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Chase got the job #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Call

"This is boring," House whined, "I don't need an underling! I'm brilliant just the way I am!"

"I know that," Wilson appeased the diagnostician, he picked up the next form, he sighed tiredly "The next one's Robert Chase, son of-"

"Rowan Chase," House purses his lips "Big shoes to fill, already call him i-" the phone chimes, and Wilson answers it on speaker, because really, he has nothing to hide from House. 

"Hello?"

"Ah, Doctor Wilson, glad to have caught you," the voice of an old Australian man floats into the interview room. House rolls his eyes, Rowan Chase is here, to big his son up for the job. Wilson apparently has the same thought. 

"Yes, we're just about to conduct your sons interview actually,"

"Really? Ah, fantastic I caught you then. Could you do me a favour and not hire him?"

Wilson and House meet each other's shocked eyes. And House purses his lips, this is interesting now. he likes it when things are interesting. "Why?" Wilson asks, and Rowan laughs on the other end 

"He needs to be taught a lesson, let's say," he chuckles "He's not a good boy, and it was wrong of him to run to America for a job. He needs to come home."

"Right..."

"Well, thank you Doctor Wilson, good bye," and he hangs up. Wilson and House listen to the receiver for a few moments, before Wilson blinks. 

"Well..."

"Send him in," House gestures to a nurse outside, she nods. And then a few moments later the door opens, and Wilson and House both stare at one of the most beautiful looking men they've ever seen steps in. He has sun kissed skin, vibrant, sea blue eyes, the lithe and toned body of a surfer. Floppy golden locks, and a dazzling white smile. Dressed in a purple shirt and tie, tucked into black dress pants, he has no idea he's just been set up.

"Hi," he smiles, sitting down, and then frowns at the looks on their faces, laughing nervously "Are you guys okay?"

"How old are you?" Wilson splutters, eyes running hungrily up and down Chase's throat

"I'm 26, just finished my degree from Melbourne," he smiles again, and his Australian drawl is much more sensual than his father's. He sits there for a moment, and they stare at him in silence. Chase swallowed, running his fingers through his hair, and licking his lips, both House and Wilson watch the movement "You sure you guys don't need anything? Coffee? I can run and get some-"

"You're very pretty." House speaks up finally, and Chase's eyes widen, and flicker to Wilson momentarily, but Wilson is staring at him with a slacked jaw, so he nervously returns to looking at House. "Like...regally hot." House knows what that means, it means that Chase didn't have to work hard in life, but he did. He defied human nature, and House likes that. "And you're Robert Chase's son."

Now Chase is uncomfortable, he looks down, murmuring "I'm sure I left that off the file." And god- that makes House like him even more. He's not riding on his fathers name. He almost wishes that Rowan Chase didn't donate as much money as he did to this hospital, wishes he didn't have such a gold reputation. 

"I can't hire you." House whispers, and Chase looks up, surprised at the blunt rejection, the glimmer of hurt that passes over his face for a moment sends House and Wilson reeling, though Wilson shows it by wide eyes and whimper, and House doesn't show it at all. 

"Oh. O-okay," he stands but then sits down again, "Can I ask why?"

"No reason, we're hiring you," Wilson murmurs, but House smacks the back of his head

"I can't hire you."

"Why?"

"I don't have a reason."

"Well that hardly seems fair," comes the sharp Australian retort. House sighs, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms

"Go on then, 30 seconds, impress me," House claps his hands and orders, Wilson glares at House, but Chase stands, nodding. 

He picks up the phone, hits the redial button, and waits a beat. When it answers, and Rowan's voice drifts out "Hello?" Chase puts on a heavy, American accent

"Hello? Mr Chase? We have some bad news, your son had a heart attack after his interview today, and passed away. It was painless, and we're very sorry for your loss," And then he hung up. Wilson stared up and him in blatant shock, and House's eyes widened slightly. "Sorry," Chase grins, sitting down again, Australian accent back "He's an insane old drama queen, pay the man behind the curtains no attention," 

House can't fight the smile that spreads onto his face. And that's when he realises he has to hire this...boy. No one makes him smile aside from Wilson and Cuddy. "Okay, Chase," he nods, "You're hired."

"Awesome," Chase leans forward and picks up the large red and white tennis ball on House's desk, he tosses it up into the air, and catches it again. They both stare at him, and Chase rolls his eyes "Well he's gonna phone back," and just as he says it, the phone rings, House chuckles again, this boy is amazing. Wilson answers it, shaking his head.

"No, he's not dead. I don't know- of course, I'm sure it was- very sad- but- I can't-" House pulls the phone out of Wilson's hand, and slams it back down again, he stands, and Chase tosses him the ball. House catches it with his spare hand and looks down at the boy. 

"I'm gonna like you,"

Chase nods "I'll look pretty around the office, and follow you around like an adoring fan. I'll even bring you lunch," 

"Now look at that," House ruffles his hair as he limps to the door "Wilson, why can' you be more like him?" He steps out, and starts yelling to the applicants about how they're all fired. 

Wilson turns to Chase "Please don't take any offence, he's arguably insane," 

Chase laughs, nodding "Then you're a good friend for putting up with him," and Wilson can't help but blush like a high school girl. House watches from the door, Chase is very pretty, yes. But he's also fascinating. 

House likes them fascinating. 

And you know- the stunning, surreal hotness of an Australian surfer doesn't hurt either.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you thought the title was kinda clever?  
> x


End file.
